It's No Fun to Drink Alone
by Weebles the Destroyer
Summary: "How in the universe can you drink that…swill?" Lotor arched a white eyebrow at her from where he stood leaning against one of the observatory's large windows. "I tend to prefer something with a little bite to it, rather than something that can be used as a hair tonic." Lotor smirked at her... Originally posted on Ao3 on 02-17-18, pre-season 5


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Allura wrinkled her nose at him.

"How in the universe can you drink that…swill?"

Lotor arched a white eyebrow at her from where he stood leaning against one of the observatory's large windows. Strangely, it was one of the castle's least used rooms, however that suited him; he enjoyed the almost unobstructed view of space, and the solitude, when he needed to unwind. And occasionally drink. Almost for spite, Lotor raised the glass to his lips to take another sip of the Galran alcohol. The subsequent but not unwelcome burn roughened his voice when he answered her.

"I tend to prefer something with a little bite to it, rather than something that can be used as a hair tonic." Lotor smirked at her, "I don't think either of us need help in that area."

Allura gave an annoyed huff, but she was smiling all the same.

"I'll have you know that Nunvill is considered the nectar of the gods." She informed him, taking on a tone eerily similar to Coran's when he decided to impart some of his wisdom to others.

"So I've been told." Lotor couldn't suppress a small sneer; he had tried the so-called nectar and had found it woefully lacking. The Red lion's paladin commiserated with him, and while Lotor had no idea what "hot dog water" was, he considered the "and feet" part of the description valid.

"So you would rather drink something that can eat through metal?" Allura arched her own eyebrow at him, hands on her hips.

"Absolutely," Lotor smirked at her, "and that's never been proven."

"Hmm." Allura shifted to clasp her hands behind her back and, with deceptively relaxed steps, made her way closer to him. She had a small smile on her face and Lotor was immediately suspicious. She was still in her paladin armor, however instead of being in its usual bun, her hair was loose down her back. The white of her armor and hair gleamed in the dim lighting of the observatory, contrasting beautifully with her dark skin and giving her an ethereal look as she moved to stand next to him.

"What's wrong? You only come here when you want to brood." Allura asked as she blinked up at him, her blue and purple eyes looking much darker than normal in the dark space.

"I do not _brood_ ," he sighed, "I'm simply trying to determine what might be our next course of action."

Allura's small smile widened into a grin.

"You _do_ brood. And you can't expect to strategize properly if you're drunk." With that she nimbly plucked the glass from between his fingers and raised it to her lips to swallow the rest of its contents. Lotor watched with an amused smile as Allura clenched her eyes shut, her empty hand flying up to rest against the hollow of her clavicle as the alcohol scorched its way down her throat.

"That…" Allura coughed, eyes watering, "that was…" A wicked smile spread across Lotor's face as an idea crossed his mind.

"Mine." He supplied, causing Allura to look up at him.

"What?"

Lotor swept an arm around her waist, pulling her against him and spinning them both, trapping her between the cold observatory glass and his body. Even though her armor insulated her against that worst of it, Allura still gasped at the chill at her back, instinctually arching away from it…and into the heat at her front.

Lotor threaded the fingers of one hand into her thick hair, pulling on the strands gently to force Allura's head back, forcing her eyes to meet his gaze.

"I said, that was my drink." He was smiling down at her, fingers loosening their grip. Catching on, Allura laughed, the bright sound filling the dark room around them. With a devious smile of her own Allura reached up to twirl his forelock of hair around one of her long fingers.

"Well then," she said slyly, the alcohol and desire having added a layer of huskiness to her voice. "You are welcome to take it back of course."

Lotor chuckled as he bent down to brush his nose against hers as Allura wrapped both her arms around his neck.

"Oh I intend to." He promised before crushing his lips against hers.

* * *

AN: There is a second chapter to this that is Explicit over on An Archive of Our Own, please go check it out there if you are so inclined and of age.


End file.
